Liberty Bell (Resistance)
Liberty Bell '''is a supporting character and love interest of Littlepip in Fallout: Equestria - Resistance. History Background Liberty Bell was born to Silver Bell and an unknown father, never knowing her grandmother, Ditzy Doo. Her father was killed when she was little, and she grew up within the Resistance. Her whole life has been dedicated to freeing Equestria from their grasp, something she will die to accomplish. She has become known as one of the deadliest fighters in the rebellion, despite her cheery nature. Present Day When she met Sparkplug (a disguised Littlepip) she greeted her in a very bubbly manner, throwing Littlepip through a loop since she'd expected Liberty Bell to be something... tougher looking after the stories of her lethality she'd heard. But Liberty Bell didn't see her combat skills as a big deal, only 'doing what her mother wanted her to'. She was more concerned with making Littlepip feel welcome then and there. Liberty Bell also found herself being rather attracted to Littlepip, not knowing who she truly was. She attempted to ask her out on a date after they'd been briefed on a joint mission to take out the Hades Tank factory, but was gently refused due to Littlepip still loving Homage (despite the attraction being mutual). This left the mare quite downtrodden and disappointed, which in-turn left Littlepip feeling rather guilty, admitting to finding her 'cute'. Liberty Bell would accompany Littlepip, alongside Coffin and Stripe, in her journey towards the Hades tank factory. She would then assist in both sneaking into the factory and then destroying it, proving quite adept at taking out any Enclave that discovered their plans before they could raise their alarm and fighting her way out of the base when everything erupted into open combat. She would escape with the group thanks to Steampunk, succeeding in her mother's task. On returning to New Appleoosa she was to be left behind when Littlepip and Coffin would be sent out to Stable 12 to find the Applejack's Rangers. Traits Appearance Liberty Bell looks remarkably like her mother, the only differences being that her colours are a shade to two out from Silver's and her amber eyes, apparently inherited from her father. According to Littlepip, she is also quite attractive to look at. Personality Liberty Bell's bubbly and friendly nature hides her extreme lethality on the battlefield. She is regarded as something of an angel of death by her compatriates, something she doesn't particularly care for. Her greatest desire is to free Equestria so that ponies can be happy again. She is also shown to be a lesbian, quickly becoming attracted to Littlepip. When she was rejected, she was left quite downtrodden, even if she tried to be understanding about it. Skills Liberty Bell is an extremely competent fighter, her skill in combat and high kill count having made something of a name for herself among the Resistance. But, unlike her mother, she prefers to follow orders rather than give them. Relationships '''Silver Bell - Liberty Bell is extremely loyal towards her mother and will do anything for her. That includes killing, becoming quite the effective warrior despite her general distaste for death. 'Littlepip '- When first meeting 'Sparkplug', Liberty Bell tried to make her feel as comfortable as possible. This including comforting her when she displayed some survivor's guilt, with Littlepip comforting her in turn after she recalled some painful memories. Liberty Bell ended up quickly developing something of a crush on Littlepip, something that she was sad to see not fully reciprocated. Category:Unicorns Category:Characters